


stay with me (all i need)

by joshiesfreckles



Series: All hours of the Night // Joshler Fluff [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Confession, Cute, Early Days, Feeling Confession, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Nighttime, No Sex, No Smut, One of My Favorites, Sam Smith - Freeform, Song - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, soft josh, soft tyler, song title, stay with me, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: It's cold out, you can see their breaths.





	stay with me (all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy and omg why haven't i tried writing joshler fluff before wtf i love this one. literally one of my favorites i've ever written.  
> For Jacey, who constantly looks forwards to all my Joshler fics.

“What are you afraid of?” Tyler spoke, breath disappearing into the night air like smoke. It was cold, he shivered involuntarily at the breeze but shook it off. The stars were bright for the first night in forever, and he was lucky to have the night off tour with Josh. You could call it tour, but it really wasn’t - just a few stops here and there to play small shows. They were lucky to have a fanbase at all.

Josh turned his head, a shiver starting at the base of his spine as his exposed jaw hovered lightly over the cold grass - covered in a thin layer of wet frost. His fingers were frozen, he was sure that if they stayed out for too much longer they’d freeze completely. He’d forgotten gloves in the hotel room they had stayed at. Tyler could sense it, he interlocked his fingers with Josh.

Joshua looked at their hands, intertwined and he wished it was this way forever. Quiet, an unanswered question hanging in the air as Tyler waited for an answer. He could hear Tyler’s breathing, even and steady, from where he laid on the grass. They were only inches apart and Josh had never noticed how nice Tyler’s lips looked in the dark, with little light giving them a chance to see.

“What do you mean?” Tyler sighed in response, moving his toes in his boots to try and keep them warm. It wasn’t doing much. Josh’s eyes scanned over his face, his earlier mention lips slightly blue from the cold, his cheeks and nose flushed pink after being outside for who knows how long. He turned over on his side, Tyler did the same and smiled softly at his bandmate. Josh sighed softly as Tyler pulled his hand away, the warmth leaving and causing his fingers to freeze up again.

“What are you afraid of?” Tyler repeated, Josh could see his eyebrow arching in the barely-there light. “Everyone is afraid of something. You just have to find it. It doesn’t matter if you think you’re fearless. For instance, I’m afraid of the dark.” Josh chuckled.

“The dark?” Tyler smiled, his cheeks heating up despite the freezing temperatures. 

“Yeah, you never know what could be in the dark. I can’t sleep in complete darkness. There are things that happen in the dark, it’s unknown. Darkness is scary, ya know. Don’t judge me for that.” Josh breathed out, thinking. He shrugged despite Tyler not being able to see it well.

“It’s dark out though.” Josh stated after a moment, finding Tyler’s eyes. Tyler tugged on his lip, intertwining his fingers with Josh’s again and humming softly. Josh closed his eyes at the small tune, he loved when Tyler hummed. 

“I’m only afraid of the dark when I’m alone.” Tyler replied, his thumb running softly over Josh’s knuckles in a circular motion. Josh smiled slightly, his eyes reflective against the stars in the night sky - his body was heating up with how close he was to Tyler. Tyler hummed again.

“Maybe you are alone.” Josh raised an eyebrow, his smile growing as he looked at Tyler. A heat grew up his throat, he knew he was blushing and didn’t know why. His statement had many meanings, Tyler realized. He just laughed, the heat of his breath causing more smoke-like fog that disappeared into the air almost as quickly as it appeared. 

“No, I’m not. I’m never alone when you’re here.” His eyes trailed to their hands, Josh’s face must have been bright red at this point and his smile seemed to be lighting up the darkness around them. Tyler  _ giggled,  _ Josh’s heart raced at the sound. He was head over heels for his best friend.

“Well then you’ll never be alone.” Josh’s voice was soft, Tyler smiled back at his figure. Josh brought their hands up and kissed Tyler’s knuckles carefully, Tyler’s face warmed up and the next thing he knew he was leaning in. Josh’s stomach fluttered, his heart raced and he felt like he was drowning as he felt Tyler’s lips meet his own.

Tyler’s lips were soft, Josh wanted to feel them against his forever and maybe he would. His words were a simple promise, he would stay as long as Tyler wanted him to and who knows how long that would be. Josh didn’t answer Tyler’s question, but he didn’t need to because for now Josh’s back was pressed against frosty grass and Tyler was sitting over Josh’s waist, pulling away and laughing breathlessly into the night.

And when Tyler said yes,   
And then ‘I do,' months later,

Tyler learned what Josh was afraid of all those years ago.

“I was afraid of losing you.”

 

And that’s all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @banditojishua and maybe i'll let you request somethin'


End file.
